The electronic device may display various pieces of information and contents through the display, and receive various inputs through the display.
Accordingly, a display of the electronic device functions as a display device for displaying a screen and as an input device for receiving an input at the same time.
In addition, with the development of display technologies, a display having a big screen and a clearer picture quality has been applied to the electronic device.
Users of the electronic device are using the electronic device in various locations and places, and therefore the electronic device is being used in various formats.
For example, the user may use the electronic device with one hand while supporting the electronic device with the other hand or both hands, or the electronic device is put on a table or a desk during its use.
As the display of the electronic device has various roles, it is required to provide multiple displays on the electronic device rather than having only a single display that has limitations in its use.
For the electronic device provided with multiple displays, when the displays are used as a display device or an input device in the same method or format as the electronic device having a single display, it is difficult to properly use the advantage of the electronic device having multiple displays.